Girlfriend Tag
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Steca being youtubers, doing the famous girlfriend tag video. They answer questions about their relationship and their sex life. Yeap. Steca. Fluff.


**I am backkkkkk :)**

 **This is just a little something that I came up with while watching some YouTube videos. The girlfriend/boyfriend tag is one of the most popular type of video on YouTube so I thought it would be a great way to express what I think the Steca relationship is like. Anyway, this is just my personal thoughts of it so feel free to disagree. ;)**

 **Steca. Fluff. M-rated for some language and content.**

* * *

 **Girlfriend Tag**

Stacie Conrad, famous lesbian youtuber, alongside with her girlfriend, Beca Mitchell.

Stacie has a beauty slash sex education channel, doing various types of make-up tutorials or anything sex related since, let's just say she know a lot of things and had various experiences, and since 2015 October, where she introduced her girlfriend in a video, she started making videos with her girlfriend.

Beca on the other hand owns a channel where she will put up mixes and original songs. She had been offered many record deals, but she prefers a full-time YouTube job since it's more flexible.

Their relationship were out and about for a little more than 6 months, and today, is the day they put up their most requested video on Stacie's channel, the girlfriend tag.

* * *

"Hello you gorgeous human being out there, it's Stacie and today I have my favorite girlfriend with me." Stacie started, side-hugging her girlfriend, and Beca raised an eyebrow. "Favorite girlfriend? Oh you have multiple now?"

"Okay we'll do it again…" Stacie said.

"Hello every single gorgeous human being out there, I'm Stacie and this is my one and only girlfriend, Beca Mitchell." Stacie tried again, and Beca smirked at her.

"They know who I am Stace…" Stacie sighed and kissed Beca on the cheek.

Stacie coughed and started again, "Hello to every single gorgeous human being that is watching this, I am Stacie, and today with me is my one and only girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, if you don't know who she is. Better?"

"Much better." Beca said, kissing Stacie and connecting their hands.

"Today, as you can see from the title, I'm finally off my ass and is doing this highly requested video, where we answer a bunch of questions about our girlfriend." Stacie explained.

Beca continues, "Some of you even tweeted some questions and we'll try to answer them if we can."

"Yeap, I'll try to embarrass Beca as much as I can." Stacie said and winked at the camera.

"You're the worst…" Beca groans, hiding her face in her palms.

"Awww, but you love me." Stacie cooed, licking Beca's earlobe.

"You should be glad I do because you'd be dead by now if I don't." Beca fake glared. "I love you too." Stacie said.

"Now let's get to the questions."

"First question, where did we meet?" Stacie asked, reading out from her phone.

"Is it like real meet or like internet meet?" Beca asked.

"We can answer both." Stacie nodded.

"Well the first time we actually met each other, we were out because Chloe was having a gathering thingy at Scandal for her birthday." Beca explained, and a group photo of the night showed up.

"Chloe the youtuber which I'm sure you guys know who she is, cause if not you gotta go check out her channel like right now, I'll put her link somewhere on Beca's face." Stacie said, laughing as Beca lightly slapped her in the arm. "Hey!"

"And the first time I know about your presence was because of your first megamix, which I gotta say this again, is fucking awesome." Stacie said, calming Beca down a little.

"Aww thanks." Beca blushed. She was still not use to this whole 'She's kind of a big deal' thing.

When she recovered, she continued, "I heard about you through Chloe at first, cause we were out drinking and she mentioned your name, saying you are hot as fuck, which is definitely 100% true, and then when I got back, I found your channel and watched like every single video you posted."

"Next question, where was our first date?"

"Our first real planned date was at the botanical garden, cause this one here," Beca said pointing to Stacie, "made a whole bunch of food and we had a picnic there."

"I wanted it to be special, I didn't want to bring you to any random restaurant, cause it's too cliché, and I wanted our first date to be different." Stacie explained, grinning at Beca when she planted a kiss on the linked hands.

"I loved it."

"And I love you." Stacie teased sticking her tongue out.

"What was your first impression of me?" Beca asked, scrolling on Stacie's phone.

"Damn those boobs." Stacie licked her lips.

"Very eloquent." Beca smirks, laughing at her girlfriend's choice of answer.

"What about me?"

"My first thought when I saw you was 'Holy fuck she's hot', and then second thought 'She's smiling to me what is happeningggggggggggggg'" Beca made an impression of shocking, and turned on at the same time.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, "What? People don't smile to you?"

"It was like a sexy-I-want-to-bang-you-type of smile." Beca said pointedly.

"Well I can't say you're wrong." Stacie smirked, causing Beca to cough.

"Next question, when did you meet the family?"

"I haven't, but I will, this coming Halloween we're going back to Stacie's house, in Ohio." Beca said, "And when we're there, we'll be having a meet and greet thingy going on, just like a place that all of us can hang out, the details will be in the description box so go check it out if you're in Ohio or what not." She announced, pointing downwards.

"We're super excited to meet everybody there, and we'll have great food and talk and take pictures and what not." Stacie winked to the camera.

"Do I have any weird obsessions?" Stacie continued, "Spiders." Beca looks at her seriously.

"They're adorable!" Stacie defended.

She was raised this way, what? Living with three older brother and that's pretty much it. She always played with them near the pond or in the forest behind their house, finding or playing with insects and stuff. She had a weird interests in them and of course, spiders held a particular interest in her heart.

"NOPEEEEEE."

"Hey, _you're_ overly obsessed with red pandas!" Stacie points out.

She actually found out this fact about her girlfriend the hard way. They went to the zoo one day, and the moment Beca saw red pandas there, holy shit, things got real. Stacie finds it absolutely adorable, how Beca would just look at them all day. And of course, they went back that day with a t-shirt with a red panda cartoon on it.

Odd, but cute.

"What are you trying to say?" Beca raised her eyebrows, "THAT YOU'RE JUST AS WEIRD!" Stacie grins.

"Red pandas are cute! Spiders are just…EW." Beca is not disgusted by them, but she's definitely not a fan. Stacie pouts at Beca, making Beca smile softly at her, "But I think it's cute how obsessed you are."

Stacie smile and kiss Beca softly on the lips.

"How long have we been together?" Beca asked.

"Seven months, and fourteen days." Stacie states proudly, after obviously looking at her phone. "Someone's counting." Beca said, amused. "You mean my phone?" Stacie laughed.

"Do we have any tradition?" Stacie continued with the questions.

"Every Wednesday night we cook for each other, watch a movie and cuddle." Beca smiled, "Oh yeah movie night!" Stacie beamed.

She was the one that suggested movie night, since Beca was not a fan of movies, but Stacie managed to make her admit that horror movies are great, and also Beca has a thing for TV series like Law and Order, or Criminal Minds, so sometimes, they will have a marathon on like ten episodes of it.

"What was our first road trip?" Stacie asked.

"We went to Washington for that event." Beca answered without needing to think about it, "Which event?" Stacie asked, not sure if she know which one it is.

"The one where the girl hit on you?" Beca raised one of her eyebrow, "OH!" Stacie grinned.

It was definitely some memory. It was a night event, and they were at a Club. When Beca left to talk to the house DJ, a girl approached Stacie, obviously flirting with her. Stacie knew, oh yeah she knew it the moment the girl was tapping on her shoulder. Apparently Beca saw the way both of them were talking and laughing, and she came over, hugged Stacie by the waist and gave her a kiss, which of course turned into a heated one, and that is the way Beca claim Stacie as hers.

Totally adorable.

"I still think you flirted with her." Beca pouts, causing Stacie to chuckle, "I swear I didn't, I only have eyes for you." And both of them were just gazing into each other's eyes.

Stacie coughed, "Moving on, what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Didn't we answer this before?" Beca furrowed her brows.

"That one was what's you first impression of me." Stacie explained, "Ohh, well when I first saw your videos, I noticed…your eyes." Beca smiled.

"I noticed your tattoos, which once again, SUPER HOT." Stacie said, licking her lips.

"What is my favorite restaurant?" Beca asked.

"Taco Bell." Stacie raised her eyebrows and answered, "That was easy." Beca giggled.

"What about mine?" Stacie challenged. "I forgot the name, but it's the Chinese restaurant next to H&M." Beca answered.

"The dumplings are so good!" Stacie beamed, she just LOVE the dumplings there, "I know."

"What do we argue about the most?"

"We don't really argue a lot, but when we do, it's always about movies." Stacie explains.

"Well sorry I don't want to watch rom-coms." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I hate horror movie that much." Stacie shot back.

"Which is why we always compromise on action or superheroes movies." Beca shrugs.

"Team Cap!" Stacie shouted, holding up a captain America shield, no idea where that came from.

"We're still on this?" Beca laughed and asked, amused, since both of them argued about this, a lot.

Stacie pouts, "Okay fine. Let's see, oh I like this one, who wears the pants in the relationship?" she silently points at herself, and Beca bit her bottom lip before answering, "You."

"If I'm watching TV, what am I watching?"

"Rom-coms." Beca rolled her eyes again, "Anything with blood in it." Stacie answered, pointing at Beca.

"What is one food I don't like?" Beca asked, laughing cause she know exactly what her girlfriend will answer.

"Anything healthy."

 _Ditto._

"You don't like pineapples, and mustard, and mushrooms." Beca explained.

"Awww, you also specifically don't like whole wheat bread."

"It's just so…ewwww." Beca made a disgusted face, causing Stacie to pinch her face, "You're so cute."

"What drink do I order when we go out?"

"Caffe mocha. If not then ice lemon tea, or vodka." Beca shrugs.

Stacie grinned, "You remembered! You normally order long black, and sometimes green tea."

"Who said 'I love you' first?" Beca asked, smirking at Stacie.

"I did, but I was drunk, but I did." Stacie admitted.

"Who kissed who first?" Beca continued, "You kissed me first, and you so nervous about it."

"Well I didn't want to ruin the moment by doing something stupid." Beca blushed, clearing remembering what happened that day. It was a nerve wracking moment for Beca that day.

"You were really cute that day." Stacie said softly and kisses Beca.

"Let's see, question eighteen, what is one talent that I have?"

"There's so manyyyyy." Stacie groans, "Awwww, come on, name one that you adore the most."

Stacie bursts into laughter, "You really want me to answer that?" raising her eyebrows and took a quick glance at Beca's, ehem, lower body.

"Maybe not the best question." Beca looks away and rolls her eyes.

"Okay! She's really talented, with her fingers, and by that I mean she can make awesome mixes." Stacie said, and Beca bit her on the shoulder. "Uh-huh sure you do."

"What about me?"

"You're like a genius in general so yeah, she's also a great singer." Beca acts as if she didn't care, and Stacie raised her eyebrow, Beca laughs at her reaction and then thought about it for a moment, "Oh! One talent that I find adorable, when you bake me cookies, butter, cookies."

"You love them don't you?" Stacie smirks.

"Well duh, it's the best cookies ever, and I enjoy my girlfriend standing in an apron, and maybe bending her waist just to take something, the view is just…whoo." Beca explains.

"Last two, what is one sport that I enjoy?" Beca asked, and groans the moment she saw Stacie smirking at her, "Basketball, although you're like 5 foot."

"Hey! I was the best point guard in my state!" Beca defended herself.

"I know, and your ass also looks super nice in basketball shorts." Stacie licks her lips. "I know you enjoy the view a lot."

Beca sat up straight, "Stacie loves swimming, and I don't complain one bit."

"She loves it when I wear the black bikini to the beach, and it always ends up on the floor of our room." Stacie said and wiggle her eyebrows to the camera.

"Okay, last question, do we do PDA?" Stacie asked.

"Hell yeah!" Beca shouted and both of them just made out. Like straight up heated making out session on screen. It lasted for a little longer than fifteen seconds, until they broke apart.

"Now, let's answer five best questions that you guys sent to us on twitter." Beca announces.

Stacie scrolled through her phone, and her eyes lit up when she saw one, "Let's start with a bang, who's the top in bed?"

"I'll say we're pretty even, but mostly Stacie prefers to take the lead, and I don't mind." Beca answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, you guys will never expect how Beca is in bed, whoooo." Stacie winked into the camera again.

Beca shook her head and nudges Stacie, "Okay, okay…Next, who initiates sex more?"

"Who do you think?" Stacie looks intensely into the camera, and the screen black out for five seconds.

"Hah! I'm sure many of you assumed that I initiates sex more, but NOPE." Stacie shouted.

Beca shrugged, "What can I say? I have a hot girlfriend."

"Next one, do you guys have any weird kinks?" Stacie continued.

"Yes. But that's none of you guys' business." Beca states proudly.

 _That is not something that they want to share, and that's okay._

"Okay last two again, which kind of hugs do you prefer?"

"Beca loves it when I hug her from behind, mainly because I'll rest my head on her shoulder, and the intimacy of it is just very sweet." Stacie explains, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca smiled at Stacie, "And Stacie loves it when I straddle her and sit on her lap, it doesn't need to be heated and sexy, just a kiss would be just as great."

"Last one, when are you guys getting married?" Stacie asked.

"We don't know. We're young, so we'll have plenty of time to think about that in the future. We don't want to rush into things, we want to do what we can and explore the world a little more." Beca smiles.

"And that is it for today's video. We hope you guys liked it, don't forget to subscribe to this channel, and also Beca's channel. We posted a video there as well." Stacie announces.

"Stacie sang, it's great." Beca smirked.

"If you liked this, don't forget to give us a thumbs up, and leave a comment cause we read all of them!" Stacie shouts.

"We love you guys!" Beca said and the video ends with both girls kissing each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Helloooo human! This was done very quickly so all mistakes are totally on me, sorry ! :(**  
 **I'll try to put up more updates within this month, so yeah ! ;)**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, and always feel free to send me prompts although I still have like a shit load lot of prompts that I have yet attend to.**

 **Love all you awesome nerds!**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
